National Alliance for the Empire (Istalia)
Amber | Position = Center-right | Seats1 Title = National Assembly | Seats1 = | Seats2 Title = Governorships | Seats2 = | Website = www.alleanzanazionale.ist | politics = Politics of Istalia | political parties = Political parties in Istalia | elections = Elections in Istalia | }} The National Alliance for the Empire, usually simply called as National Alliance or, although informally Imperial Alliance (in Istalian: Alleanza Nazionale per l'Impero, Alleanza Nazionale and Alleanza Imperiale), is an istalian electoral and parliamentary alliance of parties united by the common goal to support, defend and spread the Imperial Democratic Order estabilshed in Istalia in 4571 when Michele Appiano De Borromei was acclaimed first Emperor of the Istalians. Before the 4571 Imperial Reform, the party was known as Coalition for the Democratic Cooperation, which was formed in 4562 as unitary electoral cartel to contrast the electoral lists connected and supported by the fascist Nationalist Workers Party. Most part of the political exponents of the Coalition belonged to the political movement founded by Michele Appiano De Borromei in 4552, Glory and Rebirth. History Glory and Rebirth Glory and Rebirth was founded as party in 4552 by high ranks of the Armed Forces and politicians who in the past years have been persecuted by the thallerist regime, all led by the charismatic Aerial Squadron General Michele Appiano De Borromei, son of the anti-thallerist rebel leader Giulio Appiano De Borromei. The party criticizes the restored Istalian Republic for its weakness, for failing to restore order and prosperity to the Istalian people, for the inability to escape from the deep crisis in which the country has fallen since the end of the previous century. The party were firmly convinced that the misfortunes of the last 70 years of Istalia's life have been caused by an anti-Istalian conspiracy plotted by the enemies of the country. This, united to a strong ethical suprematism, considering the Istalian society and ethics as superior towards all other countries and peoples, pushed the party to adopt when at the power strongly xenophobic position and anti-immigration policies. The party was also strongly anti-communist as well as anti-thallerist and if in the economic and civil sphere it supported very liberal policies, considered as policies that have made the country great in the past and that are better adapted to the nature of the istalians, in the political sphere the party members and supporters were convinced that the crisis that had even affected the long-lived, stable and powerful Fourth Republic was indicative of the fact that Istalia had to be re-build itself with a system that fiercely and solidly defends the country from further crises, hoping for 1000 years of glory, stability and greatness, a system that sees a strong and authoritative summit charged first of all with the defense of the State, the People and the Democratic Ideals of Istalia. Coalition for the Democratic Cooperation In 4560, before the second elections of the Fifth Republic, a new fascist party appeared on the political landscape, the Nationalist Workers Party, which, despite the numberous laws to contrast anti-democratic party, via legal escamotage was able to prepare and propose several electoral list, officially indipendent, but actually connected and led by the NWP. The second most important member of Glory and Rebirth, Admiral Filippo Sartori, already last Head of Government of the provvisional post-thallerist government, in 4562 proposed to all the other parties accepted to compete to the elections to run together in a single national electoral list to better contrast the fascist threat. The big-tent party, called Coalition for the Democratic Cooperation, managed actually to defeat the fascist lists and to make re-elect Michele Appiano De Borromei. The Coalition was maintained as parliamentary unitary group until the Imperial Constitutional Reform of 4571. Between 4568 and 4571 the Coalition led as only party the Istalian politics. After the Imperial reform, however, several members of the National Congress and of the allied parties not entusiastical of the Imperial Reform left the Coalition to join the refounded Istalian Nationalist Party. National Alliance for the Empire The National Alliance led the first government of the Istalian Empire, focused mainly to finalize the Imperial Reform and to contrast the Nationalist Party from its attempt to undermine the recently adopted Imperial Reform. During the years, however, with the full stabilization of the Imperial Order, the National Alliance began to leave behind the experience of big-tent party to become a liberal party, pro-business, socially permissive, pluralist and solidly monarchist, loyal to the House of Appiano De Borromei. =Electoral History= National Assembly Institutional positions held by party exponents 'Prime Minister Imperial Secretary of State' Council of Ministers's members Category:Political parties in Istalia Category:Political parties Category:Istalia Category:Politics of Istalia